


Fictober drabble #1

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Major Character Injury, Medical, Not Beta Read, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Can you feel this?"





	Fictober drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you feel this?"

As Chakotay materialized, Kathryn had to draw on all her training to keep her face steady.

His uniform was tattered and soaked with blood, his pelvis shockingly twisted, legs a limp tangle.

His eyes found Kathryn. He smiled at her, preternaturally calm, and reached for her hand. His was cold.

“Can you feel this?” Neither the Doctor’s voice nor his methodical pricking of Chakotay’s leg, from ankle to knee to thigh, got a reaction. “Sedate him for surgery.”

“You’re in good hands,” Kathryn assured him. “You’ll be just fine.”

“I will be,” he murmured, drifting, “If you keep holding mine.”


End file.
